C is for Cuddling
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Fourth request for the ABC prompt on LiveJournal. Requested by Immicolia. It was an understatement to say that Izayoi Aki was not a cuddle person. Aki x Crow x Jack x Yuusei.


**(A/N): Fourth request from the ABC meme on LiveJournal.**

**_1. Pick a letter.  
2. Pick a prompt that starts with that letter (ex. K is for Keyhole)  
3. Pick a fandom / comic / webcomic and a character/pairing._**

_**Leave them in a comment and I'll write a drabble of it. No repeats in letters.**_

**See my profile for what fandoms I'll write. **

**C- _Cuddling_ // Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's // Aki x Jack x Crow x Yuusei**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**C is for Cuddling**

It was an understatement to say that Izayoi Aki was _not_ a cuddle person.

She couldn't count the times that her parents had "cuddled" her on her two hands-her mother was more of a "hug" person, giant large hugs that were brief and instantaneous, while her father, while cuddly, had no time to. After becoming a monster in the eyes of her parents they were too afraid to touch her. When she was older and finally reunited, she was too old for "cuddle time," instead, she had a loving embrace, a gentle version of her mother's hugs, while nice and lasted longer, had nothing extra to it.

Divine, while he did care for her as a soldier would care for his weapon, did little expressions of affection beyond putting his hands on her shoulder (in public, when beyond prying eyes and Aki was particularly distressed, things went in a different direction entirely).

So she was confused on her first night over with the "boys," as their little group called Yuusei, Jack, and Crow, and found Yuusei in Jack's lap, the blond teen's arms around his waist and nose burrowed in his neck, nuzzling softly. It was probably the most affection the two had ever displayed towards each other. Aki wasn't surprised at the way the two were acting, nor was she surprised when Crow came in from the kitchen (his clothing still had crumbs from their evening meal) and wormed his way into Jack's hold (after Jack had fussed about the state of Crow's clothes), as she had prior knowledge of the trio's "relationship" and had, in fact, been invited to stay for the night to see how she fit in, for a lack of better wording.

No, she was surprised at the way they were showing their affection-she hadn't seen any sort of experience like this, just holding each other, doing nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling. Wanna try?" This came from Crow, the most forward of the three.

"Isn't that for little kids?" Little kids cuddled with their teddies, or with their mommies or daddies. Grown men and women didn't cuddle. It was undignified.

"Nah, anyone can do it. 'S easy."

"Aaa." It was the first time Yuusei had spoken since she had come over. "It's perfectly acceptable, so long as one gets their emotions across. It's just one of many ways to strengthen the bonds between people."

"Always going on and on about bonds," Jack grumped, although the tone in his voice didn't show irritation at all. "Do you have to apply that to everything?"

Yuusei only let out a small chuckle as he lazily twined one of Jack's hair extensions. He had made his point. Aki seemed curious enough.

"Here. Cuddle me. Jack's big, but he's got his own handful already," Crow quipped cheerfully. Aki looked a bit annoyed by his forwardness-Crow was such a kid. She wasn't quite sure if she should take his word. Alas, before she could object, Crow had pulled her down to sit next to Jack and plopped down on her legs.

"I should count myself lucky you're so small, Crow," she muttered, already feeling her irritation being subdued under the smaller teen's exuberant air and body warmth.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I sat on you, 'stead of the other way around," Crow grinned, leaning backwards. "Nice cushioning."

That earned him a bop on the head from Aki before she hesitantly put her arms around his waist, mimicking what Jack was doing with Yuusei. It wasn't too hard.

"What makes this different from just hugging?"

"Hugging ends too soon, Miss Izayoi," Crow teased, looking up at her with a grin. "Cuddling lets ya savor the moment. 'S kinda like playiing."

"So it is for little kids, then."

"Maybe, but what's the problem with being a kid every now and then?"

Aki put her chin on Crow's head, the spiky red tendrils of his hair tickling her mouth and nose-a pleasant feeling, actually. His hair was surprsingly soft, like fluffy down. She wouldn't mind making this last.

Being a kid, huh. She never really did get to be much of one. But she remembered that when she was a kid, she never wanted the good things to end. Sitting here, surrounded by warmth as Jack put an arm around her shoulder and Yuusei leaned closer and Crow snuggled in tighter, it was a show of affection she hadn't gotten before...not for a long time. It felt safe, and warm...and if it went on like this forever...

...it wouldn't be too bad.

"I guess there's no problem, then."

With that, Crow gave her a victorious grin before settling in some more.

"What's with all the squirming, Crow?"

"Guess it's 'cause I've never been cuddled by a girl before. There's a bit more stuff to cuddle with. Nice experience. Hey..." He grinned up at her again. "Can I squeeze 'em?"

"Do that, and I'll string you up with Rose Tentacles."

"Hey, now that's an idea..."

* * *

**(A/N): You see that nice, big button down there? The one that says "Review this Story/Chapter"? Would you folks be a doll and press it? Lovely.**


End file.
